


It's a Surprise

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [52]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Morbie's trying to be a good Daddy okay, Praise Kink, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shopping, Spanking, Subspace, he's still learning, hinting at subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Only thing Morbie knows about this trip is "It's a surprise" and is threatened by Parker he'd bust out the blindfold if he peeked.Well then...They might be at the point they need to discuss Safewords instead of just reading the situation and checking in regularly





	It's a Surprise

Michael had been drug by his over excited boyfriend to 'the store', he was still in the process of waking up after being KO'd by a long night but he'd insisted. He was actually just so happy to get out of 'business casual' and lab coats to care. He just pilled in the cab and smirked at the comment of 'no peeking'. “Ya know, even blindfolded I'd know where we are right?”

“Hush or I put in your earphones.”

Michael just smirked and snuggled closer, drifting between napping and wakefulness. “So, where we going?”

“Shhh, it's a surprise,” was the only response he got.

He mumbled at it and nuzzled before Peter nudged him, “We here?”

“Yep! Come on.”

Michael blinked at the sign and snickered, “I'm happy I wore my hoodie.”

“Hey, we are adults,” Peter said while giggling and dragging them into the shop. “And I love the outfits this place has!”

“This where you got that corset combo?”

“Yep, wanted to get some goodies you like, since some of them seem to not like you,” Michael raised a brow, “Hey, that ring wasn't really intended for you okay? It worries me to keep using it.”

“Oh? Are you telling me that you'd sized it for yourself and not me?”

“Well, I just, it was a spur of the moment thing okay?”

Michael shook his head, pulling back his hoodie as their ID got checked. “Inducer, I can shut it off it you want, but I can't be near the windows.”

“Oh, Peter, is this the husband?”

Michael grumbled, “Of course you're a regular.”

Peter hunched in, “Yeah, we're not, legally married yet, we're still trying to figure out when we can schedule it.”

The clerk just glanced at Michael's ID, still frowning at him, “Inducer?”

“Yeah, the public tend to freak out when they're not expecting me. So I have an image inducer to appear normal. Panic isn't something good to have in my profession.”

“It mess with cameras?”

“The camera will only show what the inducer shows.”

“Alright then,” Michael blinked when his ID was handed back, “Enjoy shopping.”

Michael smiled then sighed at Peter happily holding up a nurse's uniform, “Just no... Didn't we agree on not mixing work with our bedroom?”

“It's cute.”

“Not disagreeing, but now...”

Peter smirked as he held it up to Michael who rolled his eyes, “Cuter on you, I bet.”

“No, and don't even think about getting out the doctor version either. Really, now, what were you wanting to look at in here?”

“Come look,” Peter hung the outfit back up before grabbing his arm and dragging him to a wall of goodies. “What if I said I wanted to use some of these?” Michael smirked at the cuffs and spreaders, “Preferably,” Peter whispered in his ears, “Not in the bed.”

“You afraid you're gonna lose your grip?”

“How many times have I 'slipped' and you've had to catch me?”

“Usually after the... fourth time or so.”

Michael shuffled sideways as Peter moved, “And some of these,” he grinned at Peter reaching out to hold up a few clamps. “Kinda wanna try them out.”

“Stay away from the strong grip ones, until you figure out if you have problems with them. I've seen nerve damage in nipples from people using alligator ones because the tension was too tight and they couldn't lesson them. Plus, bleeding can happen.”

“Oooo,” Michael rolled his eyes when he shook the pack, making the bells attached to the end jingle, “These a bad sound?”

“I wouldn't know without hearing them out of the package.”

“Let's see if they have a display with them,” he sighed when he was drug over to the 'BDSM' mannequins. “Oooo, I think I found my choice,” he smirked as he reached out to grip the small chain connecting the dummy nipples. “What do you think?”

Michael shook his head at the clamp type, “Don't get them until you see if you actually like nipple clamps.”

Peter decided to go back to check the wall, ended up finding a set of chain connecting two tweezers like clamps, “These are going to slip a lot aren't they?”

“Yeah, but you can see if you like them and we'll build up to better ons.”

“Hmmm,” Michael wasn't sure he liked that look when he got drug to another section of the wall, “Kinda want one of these too.”

Michael took one look at the 'dangerous' (read: pain causing) toys and shook his head, “No, no risk of blood.”

“Not even,” Peter held up a flogger, “It's got no bead in it, it's just a soft leather flogger, I was um doing some searches on it. Kinda like it when you snap your wings and they slap against my thighs when you um...”

Michael was blushing, listing that under 'things I didn't know I did during sex', “You know, if you wanted Daddy to spank you, you just had to ask.”

“Well, sometimes, but I knew you wouldn't with them... since there's bones in them and you don't actually want to hurt me. Or risk hurting me.”

“You want a paddle, not a flogger, closer type of strike.”

Peter took nearly half an hour, patting paddles against his hand before he gave up to step away to think on it, “None of them feel right.”

“They won't, they have to have a rigid core, my wings do not.” Something caught his eye and he grinned as Peter pulled away before realizing he stopped, cuddling back under his arm, “Just think of that when bouncing on Daddy's knee.”

Peter pulled away when he started purring, coughing and settling himself back down, Michael instantly grabbed it. “Um, the bigger one please?”

“Please?” Michael smirked as he set the smaller one back on the shelf, tipping the larger model and reading the stats, “This is rather big, are you sure you can stand to wear it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter whispered, having to step away to calm the purring again, “It'll get me ready for Daddy's cock.”

“You're purring, baby boy. Do we need to cut this trip off?”

Peter whimpered, “No Daddy, I'll be good.”

Michael was smirking as he handed the toy to him, making the purring a constant background noise as they continued. “What if Daddy wanted you to wear it out?”

He had to catch the box as Peter's hands snapped around his chest, trying to stifle the loud purring. “Trying to be good for Daddy, don't tease me, please.”

He was chucking when Peter finally got himself under control, “So, are we done shopping yet?”

Peter shook his head, “I wanna find the thing first.”

“What thing?”

Peter licked his lips as he drug him over to some of the larger toys, “Um-”

Michael was eyeing him and the wall, “Which type?”

Peter just waved a hand at the longer toys, intended for two partners. “Um-”

Michael was grinning as he hugged him from behind, splaying a hand low before slowly walking his fingers up, “How deep do you want to go?”

Peter entire body flinched when he felt the fingers brush his chest, “Deep?”

Michael glared at the options, “These are thicker than you should start with.”

“But-”

“And I've treated chemical burns from some of these materials.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, plan what you want but we'll have to find the right one as we go.”

“What about, um,” Peter drug him down the wall to point to the 'big boys' section. “Just, long?”

“Better, but it's not what you're really wanting is it?” He got a glare as the purring kicked up, he couldn't help but laugh as he reached to snag an option, “Only 10, not the really deep feeling you're wanting but it's a start. And it's not as wide as the others.”

“I don't mind big.”

“Been experimenting without me? Peter... I'm surprised at you, you always love showing me your new tricks.”

“No, I mean... just, I don't mind bigger toys.”

Michael was just smiling and offering kisses as Peter kept going back and forward at the options, leaning against him as he gave the different toys a squeeze before putting it back and frowning at the different firmness, “Too hard?”

“Yeah, don't want the veins and stuff to feel like- hurty.”

Michael was glancing around as he let Peter choose his toys, frowning when he caught sight of something before he nuzzled him, “I think I found something you'd like.”

“Huh?” Peter mumbled as he eyed one of the option, licking his lips at the '14in monster' in the package as Michael stepped away to grab it. “Morbie, you know what this is made of? Kind, not bad firmness.”

Michael smirked, tapping the item he'd grabbed against his leg, making Peter drop the toy and freeze. “I think I found what we were looking for.”

“What's that?”

“It's a crop.”

Peter blinked at it when Michael tapped it against his leg a little harder, “It's, it's not exactly the same... Is there other ones?”

“Yep, clean up your mess and come look.”

Peter snagged the toy he'd dropped before rushing over to look at the selection, humming at the bits and gags, “Think we could?”

“Only time I want that pretty mouth full is when it's my cock,” Michael admitted as he smirked when Peter cursed and pulled away, holding his chest and glaring, trying to get the purring to stfu. It got to the point he was actually starting to worry what the clerks thought.

“He's a little older for a young Daddy, isn't he?” Michael rolled his eyes when he caught the chat between a few of the customers, tuning them out.

“Asshole,” Peter grumbled when he finally got the purring calmed, “So, no gags?”

“Nope, I don't like not being able to verbally check in and talk with you with all the last minute plan changes we have.”

“What if I said, I kinda want a cock head gag? Just, the small ones I can suck on.”

Michael broke down and let him get the cock head shaped small ball gag, “You are a spoiled little shit, you know what right?”

“Kinda wish I could get you a fun gag too.”

“I'd break them,” he shrugged as Peter went back to checking the different crops, lighting up as he held one out, “Want me to test it?” He just nodded, doe eyes shining, “Alright,” Michael teased him, tapping his thigh, earning a glare before he set it again his leg just hard enough to earn a startled gasp. “Whoa,” he wasn't expecting to get rushed or the kissing. “Like this one?”

“Uh huh, can we go home now, Daddy?”

“Did you find the toy you wanted?”

“I was looking at this one but- I think it's the bad chemicals type.”

Michael smirked at the 'childlike' voice, fuck he'd never really expected to hear that unless sex was actually involved, he adored it. “Yes, it is, but if you really want it we'll have to quarantine it and use condoms.”

Peter made a face and instantly put it back where he got it, his boy didn't like condoms, they were 'sticky', and it just triggered all sorts of discomfort for the texture sensitive little spider. “Daddy, can I still wear the toy out?”

“Only if you can stay off Daddy's knee in the cab. And keep quiet.”

Peter had the most trusting eyes as he held up the packages with the toy in question and gag, “I can stay quiet with this.”

“No gag allowed in public, baby boy.”

Peter whined, “I'll stay off Daddy's lap.”

“You'd have to keep quiet too.”

Peter glared down at his own chest, “I, I can try?”

Michael smirked as they headed to the counter, snagging a small bottle of Peter's preferred lube as they went, “Can my baby boy wear a few pieces out?”

“We do have a changing room, we can take you back to it.”

“Thank you,” Peter chirped cheerfully as he snagged the bag and bolted after the clerk waving him to the changing rooms.

Michael tapped his fingers against the counter, smirking at Peter's shy blushing face when they came back. “All set baby boy?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Any discomfort?”

Peter shook his head, “Just, little distracting, and new.”

“When we get home, Daddy is going to use all our new toys on his good boy.”

Peter was purring, apparently the clerk didn't check the model they'd purchased and just assume Michael had turned the vibration option up as they left. “Not going to sit on Daddy's knee,” Peter mumbled as they got into the cab, still blushing as he settled next to him, holding back whimpers and moans as the car started moving.

He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling Peter closer on the ride, “Such a good boy, showing Daddy a fun new store and getting wonderful new toys. Daddy can't wait to wear you out with them.”

“Daddy,” Peter finally mumbled when they finally reached the Penthouse, “I was... bad.”

Michael blinked, staying quiet as he paid the fare and guided Peter into the elevator, “How were you 'bad'?”

Peter pulled up his shirt, showing the wet spot at the front of his pants, “I couldn't, the ride felt so good.”

Michael tilted his head up and kissed him, “You didn't make a peep, my good boy, doing what he could to do what Daddy told him. But, you did make a mess...”

Peter whimpered, eyes shining with mischief, “Does this mean we get to try the crop?”

Michael licked his lips, “Jarvis, when is Ned due back?”

“He just left, sir, for his shift.”

Michael grinned as he wrapped a hand around Peter's neck, grinning at him when worry started showing when he lead him to bend over the back of the couch, “Pants down, baby boy.”

“Y-yes Daddy.”

Michael smirked as the sight of the rocker toy's base, running fingers up it to make Peter whine and moan. “Don't make a mess this time.”

“Daddy, I can't... I'm gonna be bad again.”

Michael tsked as he left Peter whimpering to get a towel, shifting him to stand, “Are you crying?”

“Yeah...”

“Do you want this to continue?”

Peter nodded, wiping at his eyes, “Yeah, just... everything, I guess.”

“How many strikes do you want and how hard?”

“I'm, I'm good, it's just, it's like the vibrator thing, it's gonna just happen, it's nothing bad to worry about.”

“You're sure? I know I left you alone but I was getting a towel so we didn't didn't have to steam the upholstery.”

“I'm, I'm okay, it's just, you were there then you weren't and everything just, I didn't want it to stop and kinda panicked that it would.”

“It's not stopping unless you say it is, we're just pausing. Do you want to keep going?”

“Fuck yes.”

Michael smiled, wiping away the tears, “Then be a good boy and put this on the couch so you stain it and not the upholstery.”

Peter gave a whimpering laugh as he nodded and set the towel over the couch, wiggling his ass, “Daddy wants me-”

Michael placed a hand on the back of his neck, leaning him forward until his feet just barely touched the ground, “Just like that. Comfortable?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Michael was smiling, running his hand back down his back, “Peter, baby boy, be a very good boy for Daddy now. Be as loud as you want.”

“As loud as I want?”

“Mhm, and come as many times as you want too.”

“But- okay Daddy.”

“Good boy, can you keep count for Daddy?”

Peter whined, nodding his head, “Yes Daddy.”

Michael smirked as he brushed the crop along his thighs, watching them tense, cock twitching hard at the whimpers sounding, “Loud as you want baby boy.”

Peter nodded, panting and whimpering before he yelped and came when Michael struck his ass hard enough to see the red begin to surface, “One,” he whimpered and panted, body relaxing from the release.

“Was that all it tasks to get you to make a mess?”

Peter whimpered, hips shifting, “I'm sorry Daddy, everything was just, so much and so good I couldn't... I couldn't wait.”

“Shall we do more?”

Peter's eyes were bright, tearful but excited as he nodded and smiled, “Please Daddy, please please please.”

“We won't do more than 10, alright? No matter how many you want me to do.” Michael's hand was roving over the struck skin, smiling as it already faded. “Does Daddy need to be harder with it?”

Peter shook his head, “Daddy's perfect, so perfect, again, again, please Daddy.”

Peter tensed when Michael tapped the crop against his other thigh, whimping and begging as the firms strike landed on the untouched cheek, again he yelped and whimpered, shaking and begging for it again and again. “You're not counting.”

“Two,” Peter whined, rutting as best he could and panting at the toy still buried inside him.

“That's better,” Michael ran the crop over the other thigh as he watched the red skin fade before striking again, grinning at Peter clawing and squirming, begging, over and over again before he finally whimpered out the number, “Three.”

“Such a good boy, keep counting.”

Four and five seemed to stump Peter a little, but then two sudden alternating strikes and an orgasm will do that, he's slumped and panted, seeming a little confused as he asked, “Four?”

“And?” Michael grinned as he rubbed across the healing cheeks tenderly.

“Five, was that five too?”

“Mhm, half way done,” Peter was drooling by the end of it, eyes unfocused as he mumbled 'Ten', come dribbling down his chest as Michael carefully helped him settle on the couch and hold and sooth him. “Such a good boy, you did so well, that wonderful ass looks so perfect blushed red with those wonderful whimpers and that pleasure filled face with your gorgeous cock shooting all over it.”

Peter hummed, at some point, clinging and blinking as the endorphins finally started to settle, “Didn't think I had that big a spanking kink.”

“4 loads, Parker, 4. I'd say it's definitely something staying in our repertoire.”

“Next time, not over the couch, don't think the towel did much...”

“I'll deal with it once I get you all settled in, speaking of in,” Peter moaned as he shifted his hips, “Yeah, that needs to come out, I didn't wanna risk waking you up until you came down easy.”

“I'm still floating, can we move this into the bedroom?”

“Was thinking a nice bubble bath for my wonderful baby boy.”

Peter hummed, “That, like that.”

“Come on, let Daddy get you a nice hot bubble bath. Then I'll take care of the mess.”

“Mmmmmm apple juice?”

Michael smirked as he felt Peter cling, picking him up as he wrapped his legs around his waist and walked him to the fridge, “We do not have apple juice.”

Peter whined then blinked at the pineapple orange juice box help up to him, “Oooooo, even better.”

“I thought you'd like those.”

Michael had to set him on the counter to open it for him when he just couldn't get the damn straw through the hole but all went well as he sipped his box and got toted to the bathroom, “I, honestly don't think I've ever seen you this deep.”

“Not gonna lie, like it, never been like this before.”

“Alright, on your feet baby boy,” Michael smirked at the whine and clingy spider as he set him on his feet, “We need to get that toy out.”

“But like it there.”

“I'm not going to lie, so do I but you need a bath, and then we're snuggling in the bed, sooo no toys. Only rest now.” Peter actually got the 'tantrum inbound' lip quiver going on before Michael kissed his forehead, “You've been such a good boy, don't want a combo breaker, do we?”

Peter finally pouted and stood on his own, Michael carefully keeping him balanced as he pulled the toy free, “Now I feel all loose... empty... Won't Daddy fill me up again?”

Michael nearly bit his lip, trying not to grin, little shit planned this. “Daddy will make you a deal, you get all clean in that bathtub, and let Daddy clean up our mess, and you can sleep on Daddy's cock.”

Peter's eyes lit up as he kissed him, “Deal!”

 

 


End file.
